Red-emitting phosphors based on complex fluoride materials activated by Mn4+, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,542, U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,973, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,649, can be utilized in combination with yellow/green emitting phosphors such as YAG:Ce or other garnet compositions to achieve warm white light (CCTs<5000 K on the blackbody locus, color rendering index (CRI)>80) from a blue LED, equivalent to that produced by current fluorescent, incandescent and halogen lamps. These materials absorb blue light strongly and efficiently emit between about 610-635 nm with little deep red/NIR emission. Therefore, luminous efficacy is maximized compared to red phosphors that have significant emission in the deeper red where eye sensitivity is poor. Quantum efficiency can exceed 85% under blue (440-460 nm) excitation.
Processes for synthesizing the phosphors are known, for example as described in US20120256125, WO2007/100824, US 20100142189 and EP2508586. However, alternative processes that can provide advantages over existing processes, such as improved phosphor properties or lower cost for manufacturing, are desirable.